Talk:Ryze/Strategy/@comment-5841875-20121208022112
ok so a number of things about these strategies. 1) Ryze cant build mana easily with ToG? im ALWAYS the first one done with it generally out "mana-ing" other people by a good 200-500 mana. spell spam people. cdr and spellspam. 2) With the recent loss of FoN ryze has be come slightly less tanky but this is no excuse to grab a Wota. That item is not as effective on him as lets say iceborn gauntlet or banshees veil especially considering his low ap ratios. 3) Weak early game? thats usually only if youre playing a tanky mid laner which barely ever happens (they just out tank you). Taking mana per level runes will allow you to poke people out effectively taking into account you dont stand around and get hit by skillshots (morgana, diana etc.) you can generally pop a morg spell shield by level 7 or 8 with overload. 4) Why would you take sorc shoes on ryze? hes a tanky mid lane mage. grab merc treads cc block and early game mr will help you dominate the lane much more effectively than 15 magic pen you should already be hitting hard enough with mana gains alone. 5) Abyssal scepter. RANGED. MAGE. you really wanna let someone get close enough to you to beat you up when you can root them far away with rune prison and unload on them? 6) No void staff. you dont need it. you should be finishing games hitting for like 600-900 damage WITHOUT penetration. if not youre buying the wrong items or not doing well. 7) No boots of lucidity. taking iceborn gauntlet or frozen heart in addition to athenes you should have max cdr. 10% from your q 15-20% from frozen heart and 15% from holy grail. 8) With the addition of seraphs embrace you gain a VERY powerful spell shield. taking a holy grail can help you stay at maximum mana or close to it during a team fight allowing the use of the active at full power giving you around a 1500hp shield. did someone say portable karma? 9) final build. Seraphs embrace, Merc treads, Banshees veil, Iceborn gauntlet, Athenes unholy grail, RoA. start mana crystal 2 hp pots get tear asap then merc treads. if youre playing against ad mid take glacial shroud early if against ap mid take banshees veil. should upgrade into archangels (seraphs embrace) only when tear is maxed. finish iceborn gauntlet/frozen heart and athenes last for increased tankiness and mana sustain. 10) combos in this guide are good. do them. 11) masteries 0/9/21 taking support for cdr movement speed hp5 item cdr mana per level and buff time increase (early game when you should be getting blue buff to spell spam) and tank masteries for increased hp and magic resist. 12) runes take magic pen reds mana per level yellows 4 magic resist blues 5 mana per level blues and movement speed quints. 13) if you try this and it does not work for you pick a different champ because youre not doing anything right.